


Duality

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That office has seen a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

Edward felt the hand slip up under the back of his military jacket and stiffened his shoulders. Roy was behind him, obviously, only he would be so blatant about shoving his hands into the uniform of one of his subordinates, but it just took a carefully measured glance behind him to double-check. No one higher than Roy had tried that, just yet, but Edward was sure it would happen eventually. The military seemed to just foster that certain brand of pervert.

Roy settled his hand at the small of Edward's back, the roughness of his gloves apparent even through the thin layer of tee shirt that Edward wore under the military jacket. "I haven't seen you all day," Edward said, tapping the handful of file folders against the desk to even them out. "Hawkeye's got you on a short leash."

A dramatic sigh issued from behind him, and Roy draped himself over Edward. "Been in meetings all day," Roy murmured; his voice tingeing on a whine. "Long meetings. Boring meetings. I believe some Brigadier General or the other seems to have caught on to my ambitions and is endeavoring to keep me preoccupied by dint of an endless stream of meetings."

Edward rocked on the balls of his feet, but Roy had most of his body weight on Edward. He put the file folders down on Roy's desk so as to get a better handle on him, but when he moved Roy placed a wet, hot kiss on the bit of Edward's neck still exposed by the stiff collar. Edward flushed straight to his ears and he froze in place as Roy licked up to his ear. "Mustang," Edward whispered, unable to speak louder than that because his voice might break as Roy tongued at his ear. "We are in your _office."_

"So?" Roy murmured; his voice husky and soft.

"In uniform."

"It's not like we haven't before," Roy coaxed, his hands settling on Edward's hips. Edward would never be taller than Mustang, but he had grown a lot in the last year, he was actually taller than Roy's shoulder, his head came up past Roy's nose, in fact. "It's hardly as inappropriate as it was when you were sixteen."

Edward gripped Roy's wrists on his hips, and as he moved to twist Roy whispered in his ear. "I locked the door."

A gold eye caught Roy's dark one, then flicked to the door that led to the outer office. It was closed but from this distance, Edward couldn't be sure that it was locked. Edward opened his mouth as Roy's fingers dug in to his sides, and before he could voice another objection Roy leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth, awkward from their current angle but enough to distract Edward. He twisted under Roy's hands and Roy pinned him back against his desk and kissed him properly.

Edward melted under Roy's hands and mouth. Roy gripped the back of his neck and ran his hand up into Edward's hair, finding the hair tie that kept his long hair swept back into a ponytail and yanking it, letting Edward's hair fall loose to his shoulders. Edward shook his hair out, giving Roy a half-skeptical smile. "A quickie in these uniforms is difficult," Edward said, his hands threaded around Roy's waist.

"A whole lot less difficult than trying to get you out of those leather pants," Roy pointed out, pulling open Edward's pants. He slipped them down over his hips, taking Edward's underwear with them. Edward groaned happily as those gloved fingers touched his cock next, gently yet firmly.

"I happened to like the leather," Edward grunted as Roy closed his hand about him. "It served its purpose, kept me from stripping the flesh of my ass when I got dragged about on the ground."

Roy concentrated on the task at hand. "That's so very romantic, Edward."

"Well, it's the truth." Edward's breath hitched as Roy squeezed him tighter. "Also, it certainly got _your_ attention."

"Those pants left little to the imagination," Roy admitted.

"You couldn't even see my ass for the coat," Edward pointed out. "Do you even have any lube?"

Roy produced a tube from under one of the trays on his desk. "You dirty pervert," Edward said appreciatively.

"Always be prepared," Roy said smartly. "And you didn't _always_ wear the coat, Edward."

"Only most of the time, figures you'd be looking at my ass the, like, five percent of the time I wasn't wearing it." Edward hiked himself up on the corner of the desk with only a little assistance from Roy, shoving paraphernalia back and scattering papers he looked at with a mild, distracted concern. Roy seemed more concerned with the status of Edward's cock and he wasn't upset with that, bracing the heel of one foot against the desk to offer his ass to Roy. "Come on," he said. "Do me, already, Mustang."

Roy's grin slid into full-on smirk territory.

*

Edward woke with a snort, feeling vaguely disoriented. He frowned at the ceiling of the office and then shifted, a little wrung out. He wasn't as sore as he expected to be, and that was a definite plus. Replaying the dirty, dirty desk sex in his head brought a smirk to his face, that was entirely inappropriate for an office environment and really … Edward couldn't find it in himself to care.

Of course, he wasn't the only person coming down from an orgasm on this couch. Edward rested his hand on Rian's back and looked down at the teenager, who had his cheek pressed to Edward's chest, bare where the jacket and shirt hung open. "You okay?" Edward murmured, running his fingers up and down Rian's back.

"Mmm," Rian rumbled against Edward's chest. "God, that was… _god_-"

Edward grinned. Sometimes the only way to shut up Rian when he was on a tear was to quite literally fuck the words out of him. Of course, that only really worked for as long as he was dazed from the fucking, Rian was _chatty_. Edward didn't remember himself being this chatty, but then again, Edward wasn't exactly normal.

Neither was Rian, when he thought about it.

"Glad to be of service," Edward murmured, and Rian lifted his head to grin at Edward. It didn't take much to wriggle up so they could share a kiss, slow and tender instead of the heated, demanding kisses of earlier. "So," Edward said, as Rian drew his head back, watching Edward with puzzled, dark eyes.

"So?" Rian repeated warily.

"We need to set down some ground rules," Edward said. "Because sex at the office is just, just a no-no."

Rian looked down at their mostly naked bodies, pressed together and sprawled out on one of the couches. "Tell me, colonel," Rian said. "Do you ever pay attention to these ground rules?"

"Occasionally," Edward said.

"But not when you're horny."

"Mm."

"Why even have rules if you're just going to end up breaking them?"

"Because," Edward said. "It's much more fun being naughty if you're breaking the rules at the same time." He moved his hips gently, jogging them up into Rian, where they were still connected. Rian let out a little gasp of surprise and looked down at Edward with wide eyes. "Ready for another round?" Edward said, his hands moving down to Rian's hips to hold him down.

In response, Rian tilted his head back, eyes sliding closed and letting out a low purr. Edward grinned, and continued to slowly move his hips.


End file.
